


Study Date

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets fed up after being forced to study at Imayoshi’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

Aomine doesn’t really understand why Imayoshi makes him come over every other night to do his homework. He suspects its because his team doesn’t trust him to actually do the work he’s assigned and to keep his grades up in class. Imayoshi himself offers no clues, only choosing to sit there and watch Aomine from his perch on the bed, that cryptic smile giving nothing away. 

So one night, Aomine decides that he’s had enough. 

"Fuck this shit." He pushes away from the desk and stands up, turning an intense glare towards Imayoshi, who is still in his basketball uniform and browsing through a magazine. "I’m not going to be babysat any more." 

"You thought you were being babysat?" Imayoshi chuckles from behind his magazine. This pisses Aomine even more. He stomps over to the bed and snatches the magazine away. Imayoshi tilts his head up and Aomine feels goosebumps run along his skin at the predatory look Imayoshi has on his face. "Stupid first year." Aomine gasps as Imayoshi grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down so that their lips meet in a fiery clash. Aomine need to dominate rises swiftly and he tries to force his body against Imayoshi. It’s no lie that he’s harbored some sort of sexual fantasies towards the Captain. The male exuded power and the thought of controlling such power made for some very hot nights in his bed. But Aomine, despite his physical strength, was no match for the mental strength of Imayoshi. 

Imayoshi let Aomine push close, only so he could roll them over so Aomine lay beneath him, staring up at him wide eyed and flushed as Imayoshi ground his quickly hardening length into the younger male. 

"I knew you wouldn’t suspect a thing." Imayoshi licks along Aomine’s neck, the nails digging into his chest a welcome sensation. "Your ignorance is astounding." He chuckles, biting at Aomine’s ear. One of Imayoshi’s hands trails down the tense chest, pushing the shirt up. Aomine groans when those long fingers swirl around a nipple. He never realized how sensitive the body part could be. 

"Have I rendered you speechless?" Imayoshi teases, forcing Aomine’s hands above his head. Aomine growls. 

"So you forced me to come over to study so you could seduce me? That’s pretty pathetic." Actually, it was pretty brilliant and it pissed Aomine off even more. 

"It’s working, isn’t it?" Imayoshi quirks a brow, that smile still on his face. Those wicked fingers leave the dark nipples and instead travel southward to dip beneath the band of his pants. 

"S-stop…" Aomine manages weakly, hips jerking up at the first touch of those slender fingers wrapping around his hardness. 

"You really don’t want me to." The Captain grins along Aomine’s throat, pulling Aomine from his elastic pants and stroking him tenderly. His fingers are already becoming slick with liquid that seeps steadily from Aomine’s tip. "Do you?"

Aomine’s silence says enough. 

Imayoshi lets Aomine go and Aomine surges, hoping to take the reign again. In a flash, he finds himself face first into a pillow. The scent of Imayoshi floods his nose and Aomine pushes his face further into it, soaking in the scent. 

"Giving up the good fight?" Imayoshi bites at Aomine’s shoulder roughly, almost breaking skin. The mesh shorts are snapped off of Aomine’s body and a hand roughly slaps against his cheeks. The flesh turns as red as Aomine’s face as he turns it so he can eye his Captain. "Perhaps there is a brain in that thick skull of yours." Aomine gags when Imayoshi forces two fingers into his mouth. Aomine bites down as he sucks on them, tongue licking up and down. Imayoshi keeps him pinned with one hand against his back, but he can still feel Imayoshi’s cock pushing through his shorts, demanding satisfaction. Aomine can feel drool dripping from his mouth, the saliva pooling beneath his chin. 

"Fuck," Imayoshi whispers, his eyes glued to the sight. "Next time I should bring a camera." He laughs, the sound making Aomine groan. Imayoshi pulls his fingers from Aomine’s mouth and puts them in his own mouth, savoring the taste. The sight is more erotic than Aomine wants to admit. However, when Imayoshi pulls his fingers from his mouth, Aomine becomes a bit nervous. 

"W-what are you doing?" he demands. 

"Preparing you. Of course." Imayoshi dismisses his concern. Aomine feels a cold breeze on his ass as Imayoshi forces his legs apart, spreading his cheeks. While Aomine has played with his own ass before, it’s extremely different when someone else is doing the touching. Imayoshi gives him no warning when he thrusts two fingers inside of him. Aomine cries out, body clenching down hard on the fingers. "Aah…so hot and tight. Just like I imagined." Imayoshi’s body is tense, the squishing sounds as his fingers push in and out of Aomine’s tight body driving him crazy. 

He can only imagine what it will feel like on his cock. 

Aomine’s body is trembling, those long fingers hitting an oh so sensitive spot inside of him that makes him want to lose his load all over the place. The blanket is bunched up beneath him, creating a delicious friction that Aomine grinds against of his own accord. “Hmm, you like this, don’t you?” Imayoshi nibbles on Aomine’s earlobe. “Just wait until I put myself inside of you.” 

They both groan at the loss of Imayoshi’s fingers when he slides the digits out. He pulls his cock from the constraints of his shorts and lines the head along Aomine’s entrance. “Think happy thoughts.”

Imayoshi’s entrance is rough and Aomine feels a sharp pain rush through him as his body tries to adjust to the girth. Imayoshi plants his hands beside Aomine’s face, his hips pushing rhythmically into Aomine. After the pain subsides, the pleasure begins to take over. Aomine claws at the sheets, his hips bucking and pushing back into Imayoshi. 

"That’s right." Imayoshi grunts. "You want my cock all up in that tight ass of yours." 

"B-bastard…" Aomine pants, a tingling starting up in his lower belly. Everything is starting to tighten. 

"You love it." Imayoshi bends down to connect their lips, their tongues engaging in a duel. Imayoshi pounds harder against Aomine, knowing that he is close. Aomine’s body clenches hard around him but Imayoshi refuses to let the younger year come first. He reaches a hand underneath Aomine and grabs his cock, closing his fist around the straining member. 

"A junior never comes before his senior." Imayoshi hisses, biting at Aomine’s lip, licking at the drop of blood.

Imayoshi grunts once, jerking hard and deep inside of Aomine, releasing himself into the male. The heat of Imayoshi’s seed is enough to get Aomine off and he comes with a shudder, his body tensing as he rocks into Imayoshi’s hand before everything becomes limp. 

Aomine’s eyes drift shut as Imayoshi pulls himself from his now tender ass. He can feel liquid seeping from his bottom. He watches as Imayoshi disappears into the bathroom, the sound of the shower echoing. He smirks lightly. 

Maybe studying over at Imayoshi’s isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
